Show Girl
by ilovemedia18
Summary: Derek has a friend more like a sister who works in Vegas with Matt Goss who's like a brother to her. when someone from her past comes back who will protect her? And what if she catches the eye of more than just a certain nerd? who will get the girl? OFC
1. The show and a surprise

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Morgan's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So where's this girl we're meeting Morgan?" I've known Michelle for a long time.

"She's here Reid, don't worry she'll show."

"You haven't seen her in five years, how can you be sure?"

"I've got faith in her Rossi." We were in Caesars palace, a casino in Vegas. We were meeting an old friend of mine. She's a backup singer in a show at the Palace. The music began and Matt Goss came out on stage and she was right beside him,

"There she is." I pointed to her and Rossi shook his head and Spencer's mouth hung open.

"Over, nothing, over, nothing .Darling I haven't missed you even once

In fact babe without you, I'm having way more fun

Cause living with you, like looking at the barrel of a gun

Your smile would crack your face, you look down at everyone."

"I have to admit Matt was good. It's been a while since I heard him or seen him.

"Thank God .We're over, we're over, and nothing could make it right .We're over, we're over, and nothing could make it right .We're over, we're over, and nothing could make it right .We're over, we're over, and nothing could make it right .Because you're evil."

"Me yes I'm evil"

"Because you're evil"

"Me yes I'm evil"

"Oh, evil"

"Me yes I'm evil."

"You're made to make a man just feel regret .Of your love I roll the dice but lost the bet. If I'm Blackjack, then you're Russian Roulette. You're the only person in my life I wish I hadn't met. Thank God We're over, we're over, and nothing could make it right

We're over, we're over, and nothing could make it right We're over, we're over, and nothing could make it right Because you're evil"

"Me yes I'm evil"

"Because you're evil"

"Me yes I'm evil" The music was hopping and as soon as I heard her voice I smiled. She still hadn't changed.

"You won't ever be part of my life, I know, I know If you think that I will miss you one day, I won't, I won't Oh you're evil, yeah, don't you know we're over We're over, we're over, and nothing could make it right We're over You're evil, yeah, you're evil Don't you know, you're evil Oh baby, you're evil You're evil Don't you know, you're nothing but evil" The song ended and the crowed cheered.

"And you know this girl?"

I laughed "Yeah Rossi, and she's amazing." They continued to sing a few songs like "Change Me", "Fly", "Perfect Girl", and "I'm Coming With Ya." After they were done Matt came up to us with his arm around her waist,

"Derek!" He took his arm from around her and shook my hand,

"Matt, it's good to see you."

"Good to see you to mate." His British accent still as prominent as ever.

"Hello Michelle." She gave me a big hug before placing her arms around Matt again.

"Hello Derek."

"Michelle, Matt this is David Rossi and Spencer Reid."

"Nice to meet you both. So, did you come here just for the show or is there something else?"

"Michelle, we need to talk to you. It's about your father." Her face went white and she gripped Matt's hand.

"Michelle…he's alive." She fainted.


	2. the past returns and there's a kid in it

I woke up on the couch in the back room behind the stage. I could hear Mat and the others talking,

"Are you sure? I mean they said he was dead."

"Unfortunately yes. He is alive. We found three bodies that resemble his kind of killing."

"I thought we'd escaped all that crap when we left the UK."

"I know." I stood up and all eyes went to me. I stared at Derek.

"So, he's back then."

"Yes, and I think it's in your best interest that you come with us."

"Derek, I can't just up and leave. I have a show to do and I can't just leave Matt here all by himself."

"Michelle, love, I agree with Derek. I think you should go with these chaps to somewhere safe. I'll be fine love. You're one of my best mates and I don't want to loose you." I hugged Matt and gave him a kiss on the cheek. A tear fell down my face.

"Alright. I'll go." I said goodbye to Matt and got onto the plane with Derek and the others.

"So, where are we going?"

"Quantico Virginia." I was nervous and I was rubbing my hands together. Derek took my hand, "Michelle, it's gonna be ok. You'll be safe."

"It's not me I'm worried about. I looked to Rossi and Reid, "Do you know what my father did? To all those people? Each one was my friend or had some relation to me. My best friend was the first, then my coach, my boyfriend, then finally…my mother."

I put my head down ashamed of even being related to him. "And you know why he did that? Because he thought that they looked down me. My friend and I got into a little fight and he cut her throat and used her blood to write "bully". My coach didn't play me one game because I had mouthed off in practice. He cut her throat too and wrote "hater" on her wall. My boyfriend and I had just broken up and my dad…he…"

"He cut his stomach open and wrote "liar" on the wall." I couldn't finish so Derek took over, "Then when she and her mom got into a fight about college he gutted her and wrote "cruel". He turned himself in and was sentenced to jail, but on the way to the jail house the car was in an accident and hit a gas truck and blew up. There was almost no evidence that any survived. It was assumed that he was dead. But now…"

"Now he's back." I felt hate boil in me. "Who has he killed now?" He pulled out a picture of Isabelle. I felt tears role down my face,

"Oh God. That's Isabelle. S-She called me the other day. S-she said… she said that s-she was coming down in two weeks to see me. She was going to bring her little boy with her."

"Wait little boy? Rossi did you see any signs of her having a child?"

"No, she didn't even have a home. She lived in a half way house." I put a hand over my mouth,

"Oh God no. He has him. He has Kyle."

"Reid call Hotch and tell him about the boy. Rossi call Garcia tell her to get everything she can on the boy, his mother, and to find where the heck he his now. Michelle…we'll find him. Don't worry."

"Derek, why is he doing this now? I mean Isabelle didn't do anything to me? Why is he changing his motive now? And Why her?!" I broke down sobbing. I felt a hand on my back and I looked up to see agent Reid holding a cup of coffee and Benadryl.

"Here, this will help you sleep." I smiled at him and took the medicine.

"Thanks." I swallowed the meds and fell asleep before we landed.


	3. my nightmare is shopping

_The room was dark. No one was there. At least no one but HIM. _

"_Michelle." He stepped towards me and I turned to run but hit someone. I looked up to see Spencer. Spencer? Why is he here? Why am I here?!?! He pushed me behind him and Derek came barreling into the room. Both were pointing their guns at him. Shots rang out and I watched in horror as Derek and Spencer fell and my dad laughing at them both. He came towards me, _

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!" _

"_Michelle!"_

"_STAY AWAY FROM ME!"_

"_Michelle!" I knew that voice. My father picked me up and threw me against the wall._

"_Cops! You brought cops with you!"_

"_I'm sorry. Please, don't hurt me!"_

"_Michelle!"_ My eyes snapped open and I shot up clutching the sheets. I was staring into Derek's eyes.

"Derek!" I wrapped my arms around him and took in deep breaths. "I thought it was…"

"Hey," He looked me in the eye, "don't worry. I'm not gonna let anything happen to you. I promise. Now come on, the team's gonna going to a café for dinner." I nodded and got changed and followed him to the elevator.

"What time is it?" He looked at his watch then to me,

"A little after six."

"Wow I was out for a while." We made our way to the café and met up with Reid and Rossi and some others.

"Guys this is Michelle Morgan Goss. Michelle this is Garcia, Hotch, JJ, Emily, and you already know Spencer and David."

"Nice to meet you all." We sat down and ordered out food,

"So," Garcia seemed to have a puzzled look on her face, "Your last name is Morgan and Goss?"

"Yup, when I was sixteen my father began killing people, and Derek was nineteen. He was my neighbor at the time and helped me get away from my life after my dad was supposedly killed. He and his mom took me in and I took on their last name instead of my own, for safety reasons. Then when I was twenty I moved to Vegas after I talked to Matt, and I've been with him ever since."

"So, is Matt your husband?" I looked to Reid and smiled at him,

"No, Matt is more of like a brother. He helped me get my life back together. You see he was just recovering from a really rough time in England with his old band, and I needed help and a place to stay. So, together we helped each other and he gave me a job."

"Singing." I nodded.

"You sing?"

"Yeah and she's good at it too."

"Please, Agent Reid's to modest." He shook his head.

"She is very talented."

"Do you think we could hear you sing some time?" I looked at JJ and smiled

"Look ya'll can hear her sing and ask her questions after we eat. I'm starving!" I nudged Derek in the arm.

"How about after we eat JJ, Emily, and I take you shopping?" Derek choked on his food,

"Morgan what's wrong?" Garcia looked at him with concern in her eyes.

"Michelle," Cough, "Shopping," cough, "with girls?!" She smacked him in the arm,

"DEREK MORGAN!!!!!!! That is mean."

"I'm sorry," cough, "but Michelle shopping for clothes and make up? Good luck." This time I hit him.

"I would be glad to come with you." Now true I wasn't a girly girl and I wasn't that good with fashion either, but I'm not some butch girl either. It's just shopping. How bad can it be?


	4. Bodyguard Reid

Boy was I wrong. We returned to the BAU and I sat down on the chair between Spencer and David's desks.

"Have fun?" I glared at Rossi.

"I hate shopping." Spencer brought me a cup of coffee. "Thanks."

"No problem." I took a big sip and let out a sigh. Derek walked in and took one look at me and laughed. "Shut up."

"I'm sorry, but this is exactly how I pictured you would look." I scoffed at him and looked to Spencer,

"So, have you found Kyle or my dad?" He shook his head.

"It doesn't fit together. I mean the killing's the same but there's no MO and kidnapping is new too."

"You and Isabelle didn't have a fight did you?"

"No, we just talked about her maybe moving to Vegas and how Kyle was excited to go on a trip. That sweet little boy…"

"M, we'll find him. Don't worry."

"Derek, the man is crazy. He will not stop. He…he killed my mum. I-I…" I put my head in my hands and let out a sigh.

"Reid, take her to my place and stay with her ok?"

"B-but I-"

"Spencer, please, I'm asking you as a friend." He let out a sigh and took the keys.

"Ok."

"Thanks man. M, I'll be back in a few hours ok? You'll be safe with Spencer alright?" I nodded. He placed a kiss on my forehead and patted Spencer's back,

"Take care of her Reid. Michelle, try not to drive Spencer crazy, ok?" I smiled and pushed him a little. The carried was quiet and filled only with my light humming.

"So, how long did you live in England?"

"At least ten years, maybe a little more. Matt and I just moved to Vegas not that long ago. Tell me Spencer, if you don't mind me calling you that?"

"No, I prefer it when people call me Spencer."

"Ok, Spencer, why did you join the BAU?"

"Because I wanted to make a difference in other people's lives. I wanted to catch people who others feared to put them at ease." I nodded my head.

"How old were you when you got out of college?"

"Um, 22. What about you? What college did you go to?

"I didn't. After what happened with my father I couldn't face going to college. I let my whole life slip away, until Derek picked me out of the gutter I had fallen into. He took me to England where I met Matt and from there on end I've been living a new life." We pulled up to the house and walked into it. Reid first. Making sure that no one was in there.

"It's all clear."

"Thanks Spencer." I gripped his arm and went into the spare room, "Do you mind if I take a nap?"

"No go right ahead. I'll be right here."

"Thanks Spencer." And with that I shut my eyes.


	5. How Do You Get Rid Of Bad Dreams?

_It was quiet. The walls were a dingy grey and the lights were dim. _

"_Hello? Is anybody there?" I heard a noise behind me and turned around to see my father._

"_Hello Michelle." I ran. Willing my legs to go faster but not fast enough. I ran around a corner and could see light. I took off towards the light but I could feel the pending darkness behind me. _

"_Michelle…" _

"_!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _

I woke up screaming and Spencer was right there. I broke down. Nightmares became a regular thing for me.

"Hey, hey it's ok." He sat down beside me and wrapped his arms around me. I sobbed into his chest.

"T-the nightmares are getting worse and more real. I'm at the point to where I'm afraid to go to sleep."

"I've suffered nightmares before and all they are, are our fears following us into our sleep. Once you remove the fear from your life the nightmares will be gone."

"How did you get rid of them?"

"I talked to my boss; he showed me a picture of this family. He said that the girl was kidnapped and he saved her. She writes to BAU every year giving us an update on her life. He thinks about all the people they saved and it helps to block out all the bad memories."

"Spencer…I'm not…I don't have those kind of memories. I'm not an FBI agent. I don't have many good memories." He took my hand,

"Then focus on he ones you do have." I shut my eyes and focused on the time I was in England; me and Derek. He introduced me to Matt and Luke Goss. I remembered going to Vegas with Matt. Then I remembered my summer with Derek and his sisters. Then I thought of now, me and Spencer. His warm smile. Slowly I felt myself drift off, and this time no dreams came. It was just a peaceful sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Spencer pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched as she slept in my arms. She had a smile on her face. I knew she was at peace. I couldn't get up, for a small girl she was strong. She had me pinned. I waited for a few hours, I didn't mind. At about five in the morning Derek finally came around. He looked at me then chuckled,

"So, I see you two got comfy." My face heated up and I just looked at the girl in my arms,

"She was having nightmares." His smile faded.

"Dang, I thought she got rid of that. She used to have nightmares all the time after her father was supposedly dead. I'd get calls from Matt in the middle of the night saying she was screaming and crying. I took her to a doctor and she stopped having dreams." He looked at the girl then to me. He turned around and started to the into the other room,

"Hey, aren't you going to help me?" He smiled at me,

"No." Then he went into the kitchen. I just looked down at the sleeping girl and closed my eyes.


	6. A Phone call

The light peered through the curtains and I curled up to the person next to me. I opened one eye when I felt them shift. It was Spencer. I blushed slightly at our predicament and very cautiously got up. I tip toed into Derek's room to see that he was still asleep. I sat down on the couch and pulled my cell phone out,

"Ello?"

"Matt!"

"Michelle! How are you darling?"

"I'm ok. I've been dreaming again but I found a way to get rid of them again."

"Well that's good. Have they gotten anywhere?"

"No not yet, right now they're constructing a profile? I think it's called? Anyway I just wanted to call and tell you that I missed you."

"I miss you to love. So when do you plan on com-" He was cut off.

"Hello? Hello?!"

"Hello Michelle…" I knew that voice.

"Wh-where's Matt? What have you done with Matt?"

"In do time my dear. In do time-"

"DEREK!!!!!!!!!! DEREK!!!!!!!!!! SPENCER!!!!!!!!!!!!" The boys came running in,

"What?! What's wrong?! Are you hurt?!" I handed him my phone. He put it up to his ear and listened. I could hear him,

"Derek…"

"You freak,"

"It's god to hear from you too…tell Michelle I look forward to seeing her again." And he hung up. I gripped Spencer's hand and he held it tight. My legs were shaking and I couldn't move. Derek got down on his knees and looked into my eyes,

"Look Baby girl, it's alright he ain't gonna get you I promi-"

"Derek…I was on the phone with Matt when he was cut off. I-I don't know…I don't know if he…Please tell me he isn't…Matt's not…" I buried my face in Spencer's chest and sobbed. Derek picked up his phone and dialed a number.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Derek pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Come on, come on pick up the phone." I knew she was worried about Matt. I was too. But she was clinging to Spencer Reid. The boy genius just held her and soothed her. I was going to profile it more when the other end picked up,

"Ello? Michelle is that you?"

"Matt!" Her head shot up and she let out a breath that she had been holding,

"Hey, I just got cut off the phone with Michelle, let me call you back mate."

"Hey she's here with me, her farther cut you guys off. Are you ok? He isn't there is he?"

"No, I'm fine. Is she ok?"

"She will be."

"Well please keep me updated mate."

"I will." And I hang up the phone.

"See, Michelle, he's alright. He's ok." I took her hand and smiled. "I promise baby girl He will not get you."

"Promise?" I promise.


	7. the hacker and the geek

"I'm gonna hold you to that promise Derek." He smiled and laughed a little.

"Go ahead. Cos I know I won't be breakin it" His phone rand and he picked it up. "Hotch? Yeah. Ok. Yeah I'll be there. Hey Hotch tell Garcia to do a search on a phone for me. 421-5678. Thanks." He hung up the phone and pulled me into a hug,

"I gotta go baby girl, but I promise you I'll be back." He stood and looked to Reid, "Take care of her and bring her by the BAU later after one ok?"

"Yeah sure. I'll take care of her Morgan." He stood by the door and looked at me. He let out a huge sigh. I stood and gave him a hug,

"Der, I'll be fine. Go." He smiled and hugged me back,

"I'm just worried about you M."

"I'll be fine. Spencer will be here with me." He smiled and left. "So, Spence, what do you wanna do?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Derek pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"That's what I'm worried about." Actually I wasn't too concerned. I mean Reid was a good guy and all, but Michelle was like my sister. And every brother is concerned when his best friend starts to like his sister. He seemed very concerned and the way he held her. I could just be over analyzing this. Right now I was just going to focus on catching her father before he terrorizes her again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Spencer pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She called me Spence. The only person to ever call me Spence was JJ. I liked it.

"Whatever you want to do."

"Well…how about we…watch a movie?"

"Alright, what movie do you want to watch?" She rummaged around through the closet and pulled out a DVD. She hid it behind her back and wouldn't let me see. "What is it?"

"A movie."

"Well I know that. What's the name of the movie?" She smiled and simply put it in the DVD player. She came up to me and pulled me over to the couch. She sat down and pulled me down beside her. I sat back and she curled up under my arm. My breath caught in my throat and my heart was beating a million miles per a second. Alien vs. Predator came upon the screen.

"I love this movie. It's one of my favorites you know." My brain was in overdrive and I began to do what I do in a situation with an attractive girl. I spout off facts.

"You know that people have believed that aliens are on the earth right now and that some are even our politicians like the president, senators, congress men, law-" That's when I felt it. Her lips. Soft and sweet. Tender to the touch. My eyes slid closed and my heart burst out of my chest. She kissed me. SHE kissed ME. The only girl to ever do that was Lila. But this was way better than Lila's. I put my hand on her face and she kissed me deeper until she pulled away so we could breathe. But my breath was gone a long time ago. Her light blue eyes sparkled. She opened her mouth to say something but words wouldn't come out,

"I love you." I can't believe that just came out of my mouth.

"You do?" I nodded.

"I love you too Spencer." This time I kissed her, but of course something had to interrupt. My phone began to ring. We kept kissing,

"I. Have. To. Get. That." I said between kisses. She stopped kissing my mouth so I could answer,

"Hello?"

"Reid." She laid her head down on my chest and I could smell her hair. It smelled like Cherries.

"Yeah?"

"Hey it's Garcia."

"Garcia."

"Listen I tracked the call made by Michelle's cell. The caller who hacked her cell was good. But not good enough to beat me."

"Huh."

"I tracked the hacker to a small home just outside of Quantico. The teams going there right now."

"Good. Um…thanks Garcia."

"Reid, are you ok? Is everything alright?"

"What yeah," I looked at Michelle and smiled, "Everything's perfect."

"Ok then, Garcia out." And she hung up.

"What did Garcia have to say?"

"She said she was able to trace the call to a place outside of Quantico."

"M-My father?" I held her hand and she squeezed it,

"I don't know. But don't worry we'll catch him."

"I know you will Spencer."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Garcia pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Something was different about Reid. At first he seemed flustered, then he seemed to be…very content. I picked up the phone and dialed for Morgan,

"Talk to me baby girl."

"Listen how was Reid when you last spoke to him?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just called him and he seemed flustered then when I asked him if everything was alright he said 'Everything is perfect' and he seemed very content. Is something up with him?" He let out a sigh,

"I think our little nerd might have a crush." This had my interest.

"Really? Who? I can look her up. I'm the best hacker in the world."

"Garcia, it's Michelle."

"Michelle?"

"Yeah, I think he's got a thing for her. And I think she may have a thing for him too."

"Well, when you get back, we'll have to do some snooping and match making won't we? You are ok with this right Morgan?" It was silent. I could hear the wheels turning in his head.

"Yeah I am."


	8. I promise

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Derek POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I smiled when I walked in the house and found Michelle asleep in Reid's arms. Both of them were knocked out. I chuckled and shut the TV off.

"Night love birds." I made my way back into my bed room. I was just crawling in bed when I heard a soft knock at my door, "Come in."

It was Michelle, "Hey Der."

"Hey baby girl what are you doing up?" She came in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I just thought I heard you come in and I wanted to see if you got home ok." Something was bothering her. I could tell.

"Sweetheart, what's up?"

"I-I just. I don't know what to do. I mean I love Vegas and I love being here with you and your friends. But everywhere I go he follows me. I just want it to all go a way." I pulled the poor girl to me and held her tight,

"I promise baby girl, nothing is gonna happen to ya." She smiled and started to head for the door,

"Thanks Derek."

"Oh, and by the way," She turned back to face to me, "Ya may want to tell Reid to wash his face." She gave me a confused look, "Ya left a little lip stick on his cheek." She blushed three shades of red before mumbling something. "What was that sweetie?"

"I said you're horrible Derek. Profiling me like that." I laughed and went to sleep. When I woke up the next morning Reid and M were already up and making breakfast. I stood out of sight and watched the scene before me. The two of them in the kitchen helping each other or trying to. More of like Reid fumbling trying to help her with everything she did. I pulled my phone out and took a video of it and sent it to Garcia. Then I decided to save the poor girl from Reid before he spilled pancake batter all over her.

"Morning everybody." He backed off considerably and gave me a weak smile while M just smiled and blushed slightly.

"How'd you sleep Derek?"

"Good, but I must say you two looked very cozy there on the couch when I came home last night." Reid turned four different shades of red and Michelle just laughed,

"Relax Spence, Derek already profiled us last night. Apparently I left a little smudge on your face last night." Spencer reddened even more. "I'm gonna take a shower boys." She sat the pancakes in front of us and pecked Spencer on the lips and kissed me on the cheek before running off. Once she was gone I looked at Spencer,

"We need to talk. Now I'm not gonna grill ya or anything but just know. She is my sister. And I love her like a sister. And if you hurt her, which I know you won't, you'll be running for a long time and boy you don't want me on your tail. But relax; I know you'll be good to her." And with that we got ready to head out for work,

"Hey M, We're leaving!" Hotch had called the night before and said that he needed everybody and that another agent would be over in a few hours to take over. I told Michelle not to leave the house till the agent got here and she agreed to it.

"I'll be out in a minute!" She came running out in a towel and gave me and Spencer both hugs and kisses before we left, "Be safe!"

"We will." And with that we were off. A few hours later I got a phone call,

"Hello?"

"Mr. Morgan?"

"Yes? Who is this?"

"This is detective Anderson with the police, sir we got a call about a woman screaming form your apartment and when we came to check it out, your front door was bashed in and a man in a uniform was laying dead on your floor." My heart froze my legs felt so weak,

"I-is the woman there officer?"

"Well there is a woman here sir, but…"

"But what?"

"Well, she's dead." My legs gave and the others crowded around me.

"Does she have brown hair and brown eyes?"

"Yes sir." A pained expression crossed my face,

"I'm on my way."

"Derek what's wrong?" I looked to Garcia then to Reid. I locked eyes with him,

"Our agent is dead and there's a woman that fits M's description…dead at the scene." Reid turned so pale.

"I've got to go." And with that we all rushed over to my place. I ran to the scene and up to the body. "That's agent Henderson. And this…" I went to the woman's body and turned her over, "Is not Michelle. Reid! It's not M!" He looked relieved,

"Well if this isn't Michelle…," I looked to Rossi

"Then where is she?" Hotch finished. I froze. My baby girl was missing.

"_I promise, noting will happen to you."_

"_Promise?"_

"_I Promise."_


	9. to choose or not to choose

"_I promise nothing will happen to you."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Promise."_

My head pounded and my eyes were hazy. Slowly they opened to reveal a dark, not well lit, room. I looked down and I was tied to a chair. I tried getting my senses back. What happened? I though back to when the mail man came to the door.

"Package for Mr. Derek Morgan?" I opened the door and got a crack on the head knocking me out cold. I looked around to find I was alone. About after ten minutes of my struggling a man came in.

"Hello Michelle…" I expected it to be my father but I was wrong.

"Who are you?"

"What, you don't remember me?" I looked closer at him,

"Oh my God…Mr. Brian?" He smiled at me,

"Ah, so you do remember."

"Wh-what are you…why?"

"Because," He was in my face and I could see anger and vengeance in his eyes. "My son was taken from me by your father! So, I thought I'd just return the favor…or better yet, I'm sure your friends a Quantico would pay a good price for you. You see not only is my son dead, but my brother was arrested and is facing the death penalty. So maybe they would trade him for you, or maybe one of them would trade places with you." He held up two pictures. Spencer and Derek.

"No! Please I beg you don't. Not them, please not them!" He punched me. He hit me in the mouth and spat blood out. He proceeded to punch me until I was sure was sure I was all black and blue. He left me there for what seemed like hours. Just then the door flew open and he sat a cam cord down in front of me and then a lap top.

"Let's say hello to your friends at the BAU shall we…"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Hotch pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Just as we were discussing what to do next a video popped up on our screen. It was Michelle. She bloody and bruised.

"Hello, Behavior Analyses Unit. As you can see I have your precious little Michelle. Now I'm willing to let her go…but for a price. You see I don't really care what happens to her just like her father didn't care about what happened to my son!" And with that he hit her again and Derek about jumped at the computer while Reid held on to his chair so tight his knuckles turned white.

"What's your price?"

"My brother…Samuel Brian."

"Samuel Brian?" I knew who he was,

"A man convicted of killing three women before dumping their bodies in local parks."

"Ah you know him Hotchner."

"Yes and I'm sorry but we can't do that." Derek and Reid both looked like they were ready to kill me.

"Well then, I have another option for you… One of you…for her."

"I'll DO IT!" Both Derek and Reid screamed.

"Aw, but she must choose." She looked up at him in horror then her face went stone.

"No."

"If she does not choose, then I have but one choice." He pulled out a whip and cracked it in front of her. Tears ran down her face as she let out a strangled gasp.

"Choose someone."

"No." He cracked it again.

"Choose one or face the pain." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"No."

"Once more…choose…"

"Pick me baby girl…please…pick me…" She looked up to him. She had a look of defiance in her eyes ,

"No…" Derek's head fell. He yanked her to her feet and pushed her up against the wall,

"Don't move." He pulled his whip back and cracked it on her back. Again and again we heard the crack of he whip and her cries of pain. Derek was on the ground his face in his hands sobbing. While silent tears ran down Reid's face as he turned away in disgust. Then when the whipping had stopped we saw her. He threw her to the floor and she just stayed there, her back to us. She didn't move. Her cries had stopped and we had no way of knowing is she was alive or dead.

"You have eight hours to either release my brother or bring me my son's killer." He looked down at her and stopped down beside her, "Or else I'll just have to send her back in pieces or a mangled mess. Your choice." And with that he left. Once he was out of the room and gone for at lest five minutes JJ tried to talk to her,

"Michelle…Michelle…"


	10. goodbyes

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Prentiss pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Our eyes were locked onto her till we saw her head move slightly. Then she slowly turned over and sat up against the chair. Derek and Reid both let sighs of relief go.

"Garcia, were you able to track it?"

"No sorry sir but he has it changing IP addresses every fifteen seconds." Hotch let go of a sigh and looked back to the screen. Michelle was a bloody mess. She sat up against the chair and looked at the screen. We talked for almost a half an hour trying to figure out where she was. She was a cellar or some form of prison. It was cold, dark, no windows, and the doors were locked. Derek and Reid hadn't said a word.

"Baby girl…"

"Derek…I'm so tired."

"Just lay down baby girl." Tears swelled in his eyes

"Ok," And with that she did. Later in Mr. Brian came back.

"Time's up. So do we have a deal?" Derek and Reid both put their heads down tryingto hide the tears.

"Don't do it!" He kicked her,

"No."

"Well then girl, any last words to say to these people before I gut you?"

"Garcia?"

"Yes?"

"I know it seemed like I hated going shopping and all, but I had a great time. Thank you." She smiled and tears also swelled in her eyes. "JJ, I just wanted to say thanks for going out to the movies and stuff with me. Emily,"

"Yes?" Michelle was saying her goodbyes. She knew she had a slim chance of getting out of this.

"I just want you to know that I think she take that risk. People like that only come around once in a while, and about protocol, screw it. Who cares?" I smiled as a tear slid down my face. I knew who she was talking about. She was the only one to notice it.

"David, thanks for being there for me when I was scared on the plane and for making me feel welcomed. Aaron, I know how hard you work and how you don't give up. So I'm asking you make sure you catch my father, before he huts anyone else. And also, live a little, I know you feel like you can never love someone again, but Jack needs to have a female person in his life. Hailey would want that." I was shocked to even see tears in Hotch's eyes.

"Derek,"

"Yes baby girl?" His voice was breaking and tears streaming down his face.

"Know that I don't blame you. I don't. And that-" Her voice was breaking and she had tears running down her cheeks, "And that you and Matt were the best brothers I could have ever asked for. I loved you so much. I never regretted it in my life and I won't regret it in death either,"

"You're not gonna die baby girl, you're not gonna die. I'm so sorry. I let you down."

"Derek…shut up…you didn't let me down. I love you alright. Tell Matt…tell Matt that I love him, and that he means so much to me. That I owe him so much, and that-just tell him I love him, ok?" He nodded.

"And Spencer," Reids eyes burnt with tears and she tried so hard to put on a brave face, "I wish we could've met under different circumstances. I never thought I would be able to get over my boyfriends death. That is until I met you. I love you Spencer, so much. And I'm sorry that we couldn't have spent more time together. And," Slowly her hand moved to her ankle and I saw a gleaming piece of mettle, "And I'm sorry… for this," She turned around and smashed the small knife into his shoulder and broke the tip off. He let out a scream and punched her knocking her to the ground.

"YOU STUPID LITTLE- I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" He hit her in the head and blood gushed from it. With that he stormed out of the room. As quick as she could in her state she reached into her pocket and pulled out a phone,

"Stupid freak," She looked to the camera and smiled, "Remember Derek, I used to be the worlds greatest pick pocket." She dialed a number and just then the BAU phone began to ring. I snatched it up quick while Garcia traced the number.

"GOT IT!"

"Email it to our phones as we go out." We gathered are stuff as Michelle laid her head down.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`Michelle pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I laid my head down feeling so weak and tired, "Hurry…" I whispered as my head hit my arm.


	11. a new fear a new nightmare

My vision was blurry but I remember someone picking me up off the ground. I couldn't make out their face as everything was just a big blur and my eyes slowly slid shut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Derek POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I busted into the warehouse with Reid right on my tail. We kicked down a door and had our guns ready to go. I saw a body lying on the floor with a blanket over it. I ran to it afraid to pull it off. I shut my eyes and pulled it off. When I opened them...it wasn't her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Michelle pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Slowly I opened my eyes expecting to see Spencer and Derek and maybe even Matt beside me, but no. I was in a old shack. But, it looked familiar. I stood and swayed a little but grabbed on to the bed post. I looked around the room and noticed pictures on the wall. That's when I froze. They were pictures of me. Me and Spencer, Derek, Matt, The Morgan family, and the Goss family. I was beginning to get scared.

"Good to see you awake my dear." My heart stopped and I whipped around to be faced with none other than my dad.

"Wh-wh-where's- where's-"

"Morgan? Or Reid? Probably at the little warehouse I found you at. I must say tapping into the FBI's system was easy."

"Where's Kyle? What did you do to him?"

"Kyle? Oh yes Isabelle's little boy…." He opened the door that conjoined my room to the next and there sat a little brown haired boy scared out of his mind. He ran to me and I held him in my arms as my father laughed.

"Why?"

"Because…since you wouldn't come to me willingly I resorted to taking something from you, which happened to be your dear friend Isabelle."

"But why the boy?"

"Because he was there. Do I really need a reason? I'll be back in a few hours, I have some work to do. Be good." He turned around and I threw my shoe at him,

"YOU FREAK!" He turned around and slapped me across the face. The boy cried out in fear. And my dad left without a word.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Spencer POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I was scared the body would be Michelle's but it wasn't to my relief it was Mr. Brian. But then a new fear encased me. Where was Michelle? If she wasn't here then where was she?

"He has a gun shot wound to the head torso and leg, and a stab wound in the shoulder from Michelle." Aaron was examining the body while the others combed for clues.

"Michelle couldn't have done this. She would've been too weak." Rossi was trying to make sense of the whole thing when Derek called out that he'd found something,

"Guys, this is an old photo of M when she was a kid," he held the photo up then he held up a photo of a little boy, "And this is a photo of Kyle. Isabelle's boy. Guys…Her father has her." MY heart stopped. Just when I though that the nightmare was over. My heart was racing and my lungs burned. All I wanted was Michelle back. To tell her how sorry I was for leaving her alone. That I loved her. Life just wasn't fair.


	12. bullets fly and the terror ends

I sat there holding this poor motherless boy in my arms for hours. I held him tight as he slept peacefully in my arms,

"Mamma?"

"No baby go back to sleep." He muttered and ok and put his head back down on my lap. I stroked his head and slowly let my head drift back against the dresser. I didn't dream. Not once. For once I was at peace, that is, until I was brutally awaken by someone pulling me up.

"GET UP!"

"What's going on?"

"Your stupid "team" is here."

"They're here?" A glimmer of hope was in my eyes, but it all went to hell in a heart beat when he pulled a gun out.

"NO!" Shots rang out and there was shouting and then everything went dark

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~24 hours earlier~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So we know her father has her and we know he's in the area."

"He couldn't have gotten far with an unconscious girl and a kid." Derek was pacing the room looking for something to do.

"What are the similarities? Where would he go? Check to see if he owns a house or an apartment or even a storage unit. Don't leave anything unchecked. Go back to the last five years. I want every bit of information on this guy as possible." Hotch was going around giving orders and Reid sat there unsure of what to do.

Michelle sat there in her old room holding Kyle and singing to him,

"You have a pretty voice."

"Thank you."

"What's gonna happen to me? Mommy's not coming back is she?" I looked at the poor boy and my heart broke. What was I to tell him? The truth was too horrible, but I couldn't lie.

"No, I'm so sorry hunny." I hel him tight to me as a few silent tears fell down his face.

"Mommy said you sing for living with a superstar." I smiled at the little kid,

"Yeah I do. And you know what? When we get out of this you can come live me and my superstar friend. How's that' sound?" What?

"Really?" Yes, really? Have you ever raised a kid before! And are you even gonna get out of this?

"Well of course sweetheart. I'm not letting you go into the system. No way, you're stickin with me kid." He smiled and hugged me again,

"Thanks Michelle."

"Do we have their location?"

"I'm workin on it."

"Work faster baby girl."

"Got it! There at 2345 East Lane Street!"

"That's her old house; he's going back to where it all started. Come on!" They ran out the door with Morgan and Reid in front. They loaded into the cars and took off,

"You know where were going?"

"Yeah I remember the way." They sped down the street and arrived at the house in no time. They unloaded and just as they were about to enter the house there were shots. Morgan and Reid busted in with the others screaming for them to come back. They reached the top of the stairs and ran into her old room to find Michelle lying on the floor with a bleeding stomach and the kid holding the gun at her father. The boy had tears in his eyes,

"Kyle, give me the gun."

"H-he killed my mom! H-he shot Michelle!"

"I know kid, and believe you and me I wanna kill this scum bag too, but would that make me any better than him? Come on Kyle, give me the gun." Slowly he handed it over and he cuffed her twisted man of a father. He saw Reid picking Michelle up and He walked him and the kid out.

"That was stupid Morgan."

"I know Hotch but right now, I don't care. They're safe and he's going to prison. For years she's had these nightmares and now they can finally end." They took her to a hospital and they removed the bullet from her abdomen. Now peace was finally in the air.


	13. The British are coming!

When I woke I found that I wasn't alone,

"Well it's nice to see three of my favorite boys sitting here with me." All three of their heads picked up,

"You're awake!"

"Welcome back baby girl."

"Michelle!" Spencer, Derek, and Kyle were all happy and energetic,

"What? No love for me love?"

"Matt!" My eyes brightened at the sight of the British club singer. He came over and gave me a kiss,

"Ello darling. How do you feel?" Spencer wasn't too keen on the kiss but that was the British for you and it was Matt for crying out loud come on.

"Alright. Did you come all the way here just for me?"

"No, I had a show coming up and I thought I'd just pop in for kicks to see how my best mate was doing. OF COURSE I came all the way here for you love? What do you take me for?" I laughed and smiled at him,

"Oh Matt, this is Kyle. Kyle this is Matt, my superstar friend." Kyle was in aw of Matt and Matt and Kyle got along very well.

"Matt," We all looked to Derek, "Could you take Kyle to go get something to eat?" He looked to me then to Derek,

"Ah, sure. I'll be back love." He kissed me on the forehead before taking Kyle out into the hall,

"So you really went to all those places?" I could hear them walking down the hall,

"Yeah I actually went to…" They were out of ear shout,

"M, you know he has to go back to his family-"

"He doesn't have anymore family. All his family is dead and his distant family is in Italy. And I am not sending that poor boy to Italy with people he doesn't know."

"Then you know he has to go into foster care-"

"No he doesn't. I'm taking him in. He can live with me."

"Where would that be huh? In Vegas?"

"Yes. Matt's got a big place and he's already found of the boy." He let out a sigh, "Derek, look, I know you are just looking out for me but I know what I'm doing. I'm going to take Kyle in." He smiled when I put my hand on the side of his face,

"Alright."

"Can I talk to Spencer alone please?"

"Sure, but no making out now. The kids gonna be back any time now and I don't need him scarred for life." I laughed and Spencer went red,

"Shut up Derek." He laughed and went down the hall. "Spencer, what am I gonna do? I want to stay with you, but I have to go back to work too. I have to take care of Kyle. I'm so lost and confused." He smiled and took my hand,

"Don't worry," He kissed me sweetly on the lips, "We'll figure this out together. Right now you need to rest." I smiled and pulled him back and kissed him.

"If you say so ." He smiled and slowly I went back to sleep.


	14. Celebration

A few days later I was released from the hospital and I went hoe with my boys. All of them. Derek, Spencer, Matt, and Kyle. We met up with the others who were happy to see me. All the girls hugged me and told me to never do that again,

"You scared the hell out of me Michelle!"

"Sorry Garcia."

"So…is this Matt?"

"Down girl down." She hit Derek and Matt took her hand and kissed it.

"Ello lovely."

"Oh, I am liking this." We all laughed,

"Love I'm going to take Kyle back to the hotel before coming back. And don't worry our mate here will be with Luke and his wife."

"Luke and Alex are here?"

"Yeah, Luke said he'll join us tomorrow."

"Alright," I kissed him on the cheek and he left.

We were all having a good time waiting at the restaurant for Matt.

"There he is!" Matt sat by Derek and I, and Spencer sat on the other side of me. It felt good to be free. Free felt good. We talked, we laughed, and we made merry. Hours went by before we all said goodnight and Spencer gave me a kiss and went home. Derek and I said goodnight to Matt and then we went home. He sat on the couch and just stared at te black TV,

"Derek…what's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing baby girl." I sat down beside him on the couch,

"Derek don't lie," He let out a sigh,

"Baby girl I am so sorry for not keeping my promise. I let you down."

"Derek Morgan," My tone was stern but kind, "you did not break your promise. You promised to keep me safe from my father. We never counted on a mad man that was the father of my ex-boyfriend." He laughed slightly and I hugged him,

"Derek, I'm not mad at you and I don't hold a grudge against you or anyone on your team. I am very grateful to you and the team. I don't think I'd be alive if it weren't for you lot." He laughed even harder,

"You've been around Matt to long." I hit him lightly,

"You are horrible." He laughed and kissed me on the head,

"I'm just glad you're back."

"Me too." And with that we were passed out on the couch.


	15. My Goss Brothers

The next day I was heading out with Derek, Spencer, Matt, and Luke. Derek and I stopped at Spencer's place and picked him up. He gave me a kiss before heading off to meet Luke and Matt. We pulled up to the hotel and I ran inside to get them.

"Hello, I'm looking for Matt and Luke Goss?"

"Name please."

"Michelle Morgan Goss."

"Yes here you are. Room four, fifth floor."

"Thank you." I got on the elevator and made my way up to the fifth floor. When I got there I went to find their room. I knocked on the door and Luke opened the door,

"Michelle!"

"Luke!" He gave me a hug and took me inside the room,

"Matt, Michelle's here!"

"Coming!" He came out of the other room and gave me a hug,

"Ello M." I looked at Luke and Matt and smiled,

"Oh it's so nice to see you two together again. Feels like Christmas." Luke laughed and wrapped an arm around me.

"Well love it's nice to be here too. Though I must say, when Matt told me what happened I was worried sick. Don't ever scare me like that love." I laughed slightly and held him tighter,

"Well come on, Derek will want to see you again and I have to introduce you to Spencer."

"Spencer? Who's Spencer love?"

"Her boyfriend," Matt was grinning now because he knew what he'd just done,

"Boyfriend? When did you get a boyfriend?"

"Luke… I'm a big girl now. I can have a boyfriend without having to tell my older brothers."

"Does Derek know?"

"OF COURSE DEREK KNOWS!" He and matt laughed before heading out the door,

"Well, I'll still want to talk to him." I let out a groan,

"But Matt didn't."

"How do you know he didn't?" Matt got a worried look on his face and pulled his fedora further down on his face,

"Matt? You didn't!"

"Well, um, maybe." I shook my head.

"You guys. I swear you all are going to worry the poor boy to death!"

"It's because we love you." I glared at Luke,

"Yeah, love, uhuh." We came out of the elevator and made our way to the door and then to the car. We got in and were greeted by the happy face of Derek,

"Luke, hey man what's up?"

"Ello Derek. I'm good."

"Luke, this is Spencer. Spencer this is Matt's brother, Luke." Spencer smiled at him and Luke smiled back. But not at Spencer, but at me,

"So I hear you're dating my sister M." Spencer's smile faltered and he grew white. Derek and Matt were laughing and I shook my head. It was going to be one long day.


	16. talk, sing, shop!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Spencer Pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I watched as Derek went to make a phone call and Matt took Michelle to a music store. And I, well, I was left alone with Luke. I was actually slightly frightened.

"So, you like M." I nodded nervously, "She's like my little sister you know. And Matt and I agree on a lot of things including on what we'll do if anything happens to her. You see Spencer, Matt and I have always been protective over the things we love and we happen to love Michelle very much, so if you catch my drift and treat her right you should have no problems at all." He patted my back then his eyes bore into me again, "But, if something does happen to her then just know that I'll be near and so will my brother." His eyes softened and he smiled after thoroughly scaring me to death.

"Well let's go find the others now shall we?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Michelle's pov~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Matt and I had gone to a music store and Derek was making a phone call leaving poor Spencer alone with Luke.

"So, what do you think Luke is talking to Spencer about?" Matt smiled at me,

"Oh probably what he and I'll do if anything should to happen to you."

"In other words the usual talk you give all my boyfriends."

"Yeah basically." I laughed and so did he,

"You guys are horrible,"

"It's only cos we love you love." I smiled,

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." We laughed and went through all the CD's that the store had and bought seven of them. We went into another store but this one was a clothes store and Matt and I were trying clothes on and taking pictures,

Ha ha, you know these are all going on Facebook right?" He laughed too,

"Of course you would." Then we heard new laughing. We turned around to see Derek.

"Come join me Derek so I'm not alone in these photos." This was my kind of shopping. Derek laughed and shook his head,

"No way man. Sorry Matt but you're on your own man."

"Oh no you are not getting away that easy." I pulled Derek into the Pictures and we all were laughing and the staff was getting slightly annoyed with us. Finally we paid for some of the clothes and left.

"Where are Luke and Spencer?"

"Luke's still scaring the poor boy."

"My mate is simply explaining how we feel about our little sister here." Matt put his arm around me and just then we saw Luke and Spencer walking towards us,

"Hello Spence." He seemed slightly nervous,

"Hello Michelle." He kissed me on the cheek and then I hugged Luke.

"Ello darling."

"Luke, what did you do to him?"

"Nothing darling why would you think that?" I raised an eyebrow at him and he laughed. We kept going around shopping. Well mostly Matt and I shopped. Matt was buying everything music and I was buying lots and lots of music, movies, and other stuff that I liked. Luke, Derek, and Spence mainly carried he bags.

Eventually though we left and packed everything in the car and stopped at little café club thing where Matt discovered that it was karaoke night.

"You planned this didn't you Derek?" He laughed and raised his hands in surrender. Matt grabbed one of his CD's and popped it in. He cranked down the vocals and pulled me up with him,

"Matt!"

"Come on love one song."

"Fine." The music began to play and I smiled at his choice. It was one of my favorites. The Jamaican sounding music always made me sway and Matt's voice mellowed with it perfectly.

"This song is one of my favorites and it's called "I'm coming with ya."

"I know. that I let you go, yeah

The best thing l ever had I took for granted

I guess. that it goes to show yeah

No I'm the one that's begging for your understanding

I said please, relax tonight yeah

Coz the past is just the past

I'm here forever

I said please, just know inside yeah

Baby if you leave, baby if you leave

Baby if you leave oh yeah

I'm coming with ya

I'm coming with ya

I know, we don't need to speak

I'm so content just to hear you breathing

I said honestly my heart skips a beat, oh

Just the thought of you, ever leaving

I, I said please, relax tonight yeah

With the softest kiss baby and a good red wine"

"A good red wine."

"I said please, just know inside yeah

Baby if you leave, baby if you leave."

"Baby if you leave."

"Baby if you leave oh yeah

I'm coming with ya

I'm coming with ya"

"I'm coming with ya"

"This is the reason why I want to say sorry

I've been walking on a tight rope lately

I've been living on the razor's edge

I've been sleeping on a broken glass

From the nightmare that I've had

I said please, please, please relax tonight yeah

Coz the past is just the past

I'm here forever"

"I said please, please, please just know inside yeah."

"Baby if you leave, baby if you leave

Baby if you leave oh yeah

I'm coming with ya"

"I'm coming with ya"

"I'm coming with ya

I'm coming with ya

I'm coming with ya" We finished the end of the song together and the whole place was cheering. It felt like I was back at home. We made our way back to the table laughing the whole way back. Only to find that Spencer and Derek were gone.

"Where's Spencer and Derek?" Luke gave me a small smile and I knew what the smile meant, "They're not here are they?"

"No love but they wanted me to give you this. Said they had to go. Work called." I opened the paper.

Dear M,

Sorry that we couldn't stay M. You and Matt were doing really well. Hotch called and they found a body. So duty calls. Sorry baby girl, Love, Derek.

Michelle,

I'm so sorry that we had to go. As Derek said work called. You sounded great and I can't wait until we can actually hang out and not have to worry about work or anything. I promise to make it up to you. Love, Spencer.

"Thanks Luke." I hugged him, "So, what did you think?"

"I think you should take over and Matt should be back up."

"Hey!" I laughed and hugged my boys. I let out a sigh. At least I had my brothers with me tonight.

(I'll be out on holiday next week so I won't be updating until the week after that. But I will update when I get back. Thanks for all the ratings and reviews though.)


	17. Together again

It was hard to love Spencer. Not because it was hard to love him but because his schedule hardly ever allowed him to be loved. I really hated it. He'd call me every day and he would come over every chance he got, but still. It was hard. I had Kyle to keep me company and Matt and Luke were always over so I had help. We were always going to movies and to the park for something.

Today Spencer was free and so Matt took Kyle to see Despicable Me.

"Be good and mind Matt alright."

"I will." I smiled at him and pulled him into a hug,

"I know you will." I smiled as he ran towards Matt,

"Is there a specific time you want him back love?"

"No, so feel free to go off and have you two. But don't be getting into trouble now you hear."

"Yes mum."

"Watch it Matt." He smiled and the boys took off.

"Well, what shall we do now?"

"How about we go get something to eat and then go see that new movie that you wanted to see so badly."

"Inception?" I nodded and he smiled and gave me a kiss,

"I think it looks like a good movie." He smiled and we got in the car to head to the restaurant. It was a little Italian place that made the best pasta. We laughed and talked and just had a good time. It felt so good to have him here. When we got to the theater we saw Matt and Kyle, who was bouncing up and down,

"Michelle!" He ran up and hugged me,

"Hey buddy. So did you like the movie?" He nodded his head vigorously. Matt was smiling behind him,

"Did you like it Matt?"

"It was cute. What are you two love birds seeing?"

"Inception."

"Good movie. Luke and I saw that the other day."

"Without me?"

"Didn't know you liked that stuff love." I pushed him a little.

"You and Luke owe me." He laughed,

"Matt, can we go to the park? Please…" He chuckled and ruffled the boys hair,

"Yeah alright. We'll go to the park."

"Awsome! See you later Michelle! Bye Spencer! Come on Matt!" He took off dragging Matt behind him. We laughed,

"Bye mates!"

"I swear those two are trouble. Just like him and Luke." Spencer smiled at me and we found our theater. Once the movie started I was hooked. It was such a good movie. Now I'm not a big fan of Leonardo but this was the best movie I had seen in a long time. Spencer's arm was wrapped around me and I laid my head on his shoulder. It was the perfect night. And I was relishing every minute of it.


End file.
